Think, Dance, Drink and!
by Lavi Black
Summary: - Sabe, Sasuke? - desviou o olhar para o irmão assim que o ouviu - Eu estive pensando... Quer dançar hoje à noite? Uchihacest


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Spoilers:**_ Nenhum. É Universo Alternativo._

**Avisos:**_ Yaoi, Lemon, Incesto._

**Casal****: **_Itachi x Sasuke (Uchihacest)_

**Música utilizada: **_You think you're a man_

**Detalhes: 1 – **_Fanfic inteiramente dedicada a _**Kuranmegume**___da comunidade AnimeSpirit._

**2 – **_É uma boa escutar a música enquanto se lê a fanfic. ^.~_

**3 – **_Todas as vez que virem o símbolo ~_**x~**___é mudança de pov._

**Think, Dance, Drink and...!**

_Man (man)  
boy (boy)  
man (man)  
toy boy_

Assim que entrou na boate, seu corpo foi em direção ao bar. Seus lábios pediram o drink de sempre enquanto seu olhar vasculhava a pista de dança em busca de um alvo em particular. O barman lhe deu a bebida no momento exato em que seus olhos avistaram seu _objetivo_. Levou o copo aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco do líquido incolor. Ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos se encarregavam de desabotoar sua camisa branca semitransparente. Suas íris negras não deixavam de observar certo rapaz dançando no meio da pista, em meio a tantos corpos.

Um belo rapaz de pele bronzeada pelo sol, cabelos longos, lisos e negros, soltos e caindo por seus ombros e rosto. O tórax definido era parcialmente mostrado pela camiseta de renda negra. As pernas bem feitas eram tocadas pelo tecido justo do jeans azul escuro cuja barra tocava a superfície do tênis preto. O corpo jovem se movia no ritmo da música: os quadris ondulavam, os braços eram elevados e as mãos balançavam acima da cabeça. Esta, por sua vez, era mantida abaixada e os longos fios negros caiam sobre o rosto, escondendo-o ainda mais.

Tomou todo seu drink em um único gole e, depositando-o no balcão, começou a andar em direção a pista de dança. Seu olhar ainda preso no rapaz dançando. Passou língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, quando se encontrou a alguns passos de seu alvo. Começou a dançar. Sabia que, com seus movimentos, chamava a atenção de muitos dos rapazes que estavam ao seu redor. Não ligava. Não queria a atenção dos outros, queria a atenção _dele_.

**~x~**

Levantou o olhar ao reconhecer as botas negras que dançavam próximas a si. Seu olhar foi subindo pelas pernas cobertas pela calça de couro negro até o tórax a mostra pela camisa social branca aberta. Subiu o olhar um pouco mais e admirou o rosto e jovem, emoldurado pelos fios curtos e negros que caiam sobre a face bela, por vezes ocultando os olhos escuros. Os lábios vermelhos sorriam maliciosamente para si. Retribuiu o sorriso e o se aproximou.

Deu alguns passos, parando atrás do rapaz. Segurou a cintura fina e colou seu corpo ao dele, acompanhando seus movimentos, no ritmo da dança. Afastou o rosto para o lado, dando espaço para que o outro apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e o olhasse de baixo. As mãos pálidas foram levantadas e logo elas tocavam seu rosto. Soltou um lado da cintura para segurar um dos pulsos, afastando uma das mãos de seu rosto.

- Não imaginei que gostasse de dançar,_ mano_.

Riu ao ouvir a provocação do menor. Ainda segurando-o pela cintura e pelo pulso, movimentou o corpo para direita e em seguida para a esquerda, levando o corpo menor grudado ao seu. Seus movimentos seguiam o ritmo animado da música. Abaixou o rosto e deixou que seus lábios roçassem o pescoço pálido enquanto pronunciava sua resposta:

- Digo o mesmo para você, _maninho_.

_Turn around  
stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around  
take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away  
from the greatest lover you have ever known._

Gemeu em um tom baixo ao ouvir as palavras sendo ditas tão próximas de sua pele. Afastou-se um pouco e depois se virou, ficando de frente para o mais velho. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do mais alto, afastando algumas mechas negras. Voltou a se aproximar e a colar seu corpo no do outro. Sorriu quando sentiu o mais velho novamente segurando-o pela cintura.

Levantou o rosto e seus olhos negros encontravam as íris vermelhas de seu irmão. Claro que ninguém ali sabia do parentesco entre eles, mas se soubessem não ligariam. Ali, laços de sangue não importavam e, definitivamente, não faziam diferença.

Continuou a dançar, sendo acompanhado pelo mais velho. Mordeu o lábio inferior e em seguida depositou um suave beijo na garganta do irmão. Subiu com beijos leves até o queixo, onde começou a trilhar um caminho molhado com a língua até os lábios bem desenhados do mais alto. Ainda com a língua, traçou a linha que desenhava os lábios finos. Terminado o trajeto se afastou sorrindo maliciosamente.

**~x~**

Lambeu os lábios, sentindo neles o gosto do irmão mais novo. Olhou para o dito rapaz e percebeu que ele o soltara e se afastara um pouco, dançando sozinho. Admirou os movimentos que a cintura fina fazia, mexendo para os lados conforme a batida da música. Os braços brancos subiam e desciam, as mãos se balançavam e tocavam a pele pálida, afastando o tecido da camisa do tórax bem trabalhado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao assistir a camiseta deslizar pelos braços, jogados para trás, até atingir o chão. O observou levar as mãos até o rosto, afastando os fios negros do rosto enquanto olhava provocativamente para si. Sorriu e segurou na barra da própria camisa de renda negra e a levantou, retirando a peça de roupa do seu corpo. Ao terminar retirá-la, jogou-a para o irmão.

Riu ao ver o irmão rindo ao pegar sua camiseta e deixá-la junto com a camisa branca, no chão. Deu alguns passos para frente, seu olhar preso aos movimentos do irmão: a cintura que não parava, a mão que afastava a franja escura, sendo mantida colada ao rosto enquanto os dedos seguravam os fios para trás e a outra mão estendida, o dedo indicador chamando-o, desafiando-o a se aproximar.

Agarrou o mais novo pela cintura e o puxou para si, roubando um rápido e forte beijo dos lábios finos e rosados. Afastou o rosto e fixou seu olhar no do irmão enquanto colocava uma de suas pernas por entre as pernas dele. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que o irmão continuava a dançar, rebolando em sua coxa. Começou, então, a acompanhar os movimentos dele com seu quadril. Lentos em alguns momentos e rápidos em outro. Abaixou o roso e beijou a bochecha avermelhada. Deslizou os lábios até a orelha, onde mordeu o lóbulo e sussurrou:

- Você está bem... _Solto_... Hoje, Sasuke.

Escutou o outro rir e beijar seu rosto.

- Só estou querendo aproveitar a noite, Itachi.

- Ótimo. – respondeu, tomando em um único movimento, os lábios do irmão para si.

_Yes walk away  
you're telling me that you can make it on your own  
by yourself all alone without my help  
mister you just made a big mistake._

Sentia a língua do mais velho vasculhando toda sua boca, travando uma deliciosa batalha com sua própria língua. Deslizou suas mãos dos ombros, passando pelo tórax, até a cintura do mais velho, onde agarrou e puxou, querendo o corpo maior o mais próximo possível de si. Sentiu o irmão retirar a perna do meio das suas e descer as mãos até suas nádegas, apertando-as firmemente. Gemeu dentro da boca do mais velho e, com a ajuda dele, deu um impulso para cima, se afastando do chão para poder rodear as pernas na cintura do irmão.

Quebrou o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior do mais velho e traçando uma linha de beijos até o queixo e desse ponto seguindo pela garganta até a clavícula. O mais velho jogava o pescoço para trás, dando-lhe mais espaço e liberdade. Quando chegou a clavícula começou o caminho de volta, só que, dessa vez, em vez de vários beijos, seguiu a trilha com um único e longo deslize de sua língua.

- Não sou o único... _Solto_... Hoje. – sussurrou rente aos lábios do irmão ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as pernas ao redor da cintura do mesmo.

- Não, não é. – sorriu com a resposta e com a leve mordida que o mais velho deu em seu queixo. – Ainda quer dançar, Sasuke?

- Por que a pergunta? – disse enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos vermelhos tão próximos de si.

- Está tarde. Acho que está na hora de irmos para casa. O que acha?

Sorriu mais abertamente ao perceber o tom falsamente inocente e altamente malicioso do irmão, assim como o brilho intenso de desejo nas íris vermelhas.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.

**~x~**

Ajudou o irmão a descer de seu colo e logo o agarrou pelo pulso, puxando-o e guiando-o até a saída da boate. O carro estava estacionado em frente à entrada e eles não demoraram a achá-lo. Pegou a chave no bolso da calça jeans e antes de abrir a porta, puxou o pulso em sua mão e jogou o corpo do irmão mais novo em cima do carro.

Espalmou a mão no tórax magro e se aproximou lentamente, sentindo os dedos do mais baixo deslizarem levemente por seus braços até agarrem seus bíceps firmemente quando tomou novamente a boca do irmão para si. Sentia o desejo crescendo dentro de si, como uma chama que fica cada mais forte e mais quente com o passar do tempo.

Com o tato, conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura da porta e com um giro do pulso a abriu. Passou o braço pela cintura do irmão e o puxou para frente enquanto que, com a mão livre, retirava a chave e abria a porta. Interrompeu o beijo e sorriu maliciosamente para o mais novo. Com um movimento da mão, empurrou o irmão para dentro do carro e se afastou. Deu a volta pelo automóvel e entrou pelo lado do motorista.

Fechou a porta e colocou a chave na ignição. Olhou para o mais novo, que se acomodava no banco. Estendeu a mão e tocou algumas mechas negras. Puxou os fios em sua mão, fazendo o irmão soltar um baixo gemido de dor. Aproximou-se do mais novo e roçou os lábios no rosto jovem, perto dos lábios finos.

- Ponha o cinto. – sussurrou enquanto soltava o cabelo negro e se inclinava sobre o corpo do irmão para fechar a porta do lado do passageiro.

Enquanto fechava a porta, sentiu os lábios em seu pescoço e o ar que saiu da boca do mais novo quando ele respondeu:

- Como quiser, Itachi. – e os dedos brancos deslizaram por toda sua coluna, fazendo um arrepio fio correr pela mesma.

Voltou para seu lugar e colocou o próprio cinto. Deu partida e saiu, indo em direção ao apartamento em que dividiam. Rapidamente.

_You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
you think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
You think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
you were not man enough to satisfy me._

Fechou a porta atrás de si e, com o olhar, procurou pelo irmão. Itachi havia seguido caminho até a cozinha. Pela trilha deixada pelo mais velho, pôde ver os tênis e as meias largadas de qualquer jeito no chão. Sorriu e retirou as próprias botas e meias. Quando jogou a última peça no chão, se deparou com o irmão a sua frente. Ergueu o corpo, ficando reto, e sorriu ao encarar o sorriso malicioso desenhado nos lábios vermelhos e as taças e a garrafa de vinho nas mãos do mais velho.

-Quer um pouco de vinho, Sasuke? - a pergunta foi dita enquanto a boca do maior depositava um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Quero. - sorriu e fez menção de pegar uma das taças, mas Itachi afastou a mão e deu um passo para trás, colocando as taças e a garrafa em cima da mesa.

Observou o mais velho encher uma única taça com o líquido vermelho escuro. Sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar e lhe oferecer a taça. Estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas ela foi novamente afastada. Olhou nervoso para o irmão, que apenas riu e encostou a taça em seu pescoço. Tremeu ao sentir o contato do vidro frio contra sua pele quente. Tremeu ainda mais ao sentir o líquido ser despejado sobre sua pele, escorrendo por seu pescoço e ombro, caindo sobre seu peito e abdômen.

Gemeu e agarrou os fios negros do irmão ao senti-lo seguir o caminho do vinho em seu corpo, para isso utilizando os lábios e a língua.

**~x~**

Sorria enquanto bebia o vinho diretamente da pele do irmão. Seguiu uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o abdômen do irmão. Mordeu de leve a região e seu sorriso se tornou satisfeito ao ouviu o gemido que deixou os lábios de Sasuke.

Sem parar de beijar a pele branca, espalmou uma mão na base da coluna enquanto a outra agarrou firmemente uma das coxas do mais novo. Inclinou o corpo para frente, fazendo com que o menor caísse lentamente para trás. Continuou a se inclinar até que sentiu o corpo menor deitado no chão, sob seu próprio corpo.

Sentia os dedos de Sasuke emaranhados em seu cabelo, segurando-o. Conforme subia os beijos até o pescoço do mais novo, sentia o toque em seus fios negros ficar mais forte e firme. O menor gemia e tremia sob seus toques e isso o deixava plenamente satisfeito. Tocou levemente a junção do pescoço com o ombro de Sasuke levemente, para em seguida chupar com força. O corpo do mais novo arqueou para trás enquanto um profundo gemido deixava os lábios vermelhos.

Seguiu subindo os beijos pelo pescoço até o rosto, onde beijou a bochecha, o queixo, o canto dos lábios e parou. Esperou que o irmão olhasse para si. Quando conseguiu o que queria sorriu, mas logo a satisfação se transformou em confusão ao ver o menor olhando para algum ponto ao lado deles. Tentou seguir o olhar de Sasuke, mas teve seu cabelo puxado com força e seu corpo levantado rapidamente, ficando de joelhos no chão.

_Shut the door_

_take a look around and tell me what you find._

_Shut the door_

_take a giant step for you and all mankind._

_Then don't come back_

_I always gave you so much more than you deserve_

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver a confusão expressa no rosto do mais velho. Se aproximou e beijou o queixo de Itachi enquanto sua mão tateava o chão até achar a taça de vidro, que ainda continha um pouco de vinho. Percebera o fato quando retribuíra o olhar do irmão. Levou a taça até os lábios e, sob o olhar vermelho do mais velho, sorveu um pequeno gole. Em seguida, despejou todo o conteúdo restante da taça sob a pele do irmão, a partir do pescoço.

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao contemplar Itachi fechando os olhos e se arrepiando com o contato do vinho que escorria por sua pele bronzeada. Deixou a taça de lado e colocou uma mão na nuca e outra mão na cintura do irmão, aproximou os lábios e beijou a garganta do mais velho. Deslizou os lábios para baixo, sorvendo todo o vinho que encontrava no caminho da mesma forma que Itachi havia feito consigo.

Quando chegou na cintura do mais velho, chupou a região abaixo do umbigo, arrancando um baixo, porém grave gemido do maior. Sorriu e beijou a mesma área. Mas teve seus carinhos interrompidos por Itachi, que o puxou e tomou seus lábios com paixão.

**~x~**

Enquanto o beijava, afastou as pernas do mais novo, passando-as por sua cintura. Com um impulso, se levantou levando o corpo de Sasuke junto ao seu. Assim que ficou de pé, sentiu as pernas do menor abraçarem sua cintura por vontade própria.

Ainda beijando o irmão, seguiu as cegas pelo corredor. Por vezes, tropeçava em uma bota ou em um tênis, ou até mesmo nos móveis que decoravam o espaço. Seus tropeços arrancavam suaves sorrisos e risadas do mais novo, mas nem por isso paravam de se beijar.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, tateou a porta até encontrar a maçaneta, que girou para poder ter acesso ao aposento. Entrou e fechou a porta com um chute. Quebrou o beijou e sorriu para o irmão ao mesmo tempo que dava alguns passos para frente. Deslizou os braços pela cintura do irmão até que cada uma de suas mãos estivesse segurando um lado da cintura do mais novo. Deu mais alguns passos para frente e jogou Sasuke sobre a cama de casal que havia em seu quarto.

_No don't come back_

_'cause no one makes a fool of me_

_You've got a nerve to walk away_

_mark the words I'm gonna say_

_Mister you just made a big mistake:_

Sentiu a maciez do colchão sob seu corpo e logo o corpo do irmão estava sobre o seu, a boca dele beijando a sua profundamente. Mãos deslizavam sobre sobre seu corpo, logo chegando em sua cintura e retirando sua calça e roupa íntima. Não demorou para que suas próprias mãos deslizassem pelo corpo de Itachi, despindo-o também.

Quando ambos ficaram nus, abraçou o corpo do mais velho, aprofundando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que separava as pernas para poder acomodar melhor Itachi entre elas. Acabou por quebrar o beijo ao sentir o mais velho preparando-o. Gemeu e arqueou o corpo, seu pescoço ficando totalmente esticado e livre para o acesso de Itachi.

Gemidos baixos e sussurros incompreendíveis saíam por entre seus lábios. Com uma mão segurava na nunca, com a outra acabava por arranhar o ombro forte do mais velho. Quando sentiu os lábios do irmão na lateral do seu pescoço, abaixou o rosto e beijou o rosto e o ombro de Itachi. Seus lábios roçavam levemente pelo pescoço do mais velho, mas não conseguia beijá-lo. O prazer que sentia turvava sua mente e os beijos que oferecia eram completamente desencontrados.

**~x~**

Se afastou um pouco e admirou o corpo do irmão jogado na cama. Os braços estavam largados, o rosto mostrava uma expressão altamente sexy na sua opinião: as mechas negras caiam sobre a pele branca, ocultando parcialmente os olhos negros, os lábios vermelhos estavam levemente inchados e o lábio inferior era mordido pelos dentes brancos. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e passou a mão pelas coxas o mais novo, apoiadas sobre suas próprias coxas.

Se inclinou um pouco para frente e passou um braço pela cintura de Sasuke, levando um pouco a parte inferior do corpo menor. Deu um breve beijo nos lábios vermelhos e começou a penetrar no corpo do irmão. Gemeu ao começar a ser envolvido pelo interior quente do mais novo. Quando se sentiu completamente dentro de Sasuke, parou e esperou que o menor se acostumasse.

Se inclinou um pouco mais e acariciou a face levemente rubra do irmão. O mesmo abriu os olhos e sorriu para si. Retribuiu o sorriso e beijou a bochecha avermelhada. Apoiou a testa no ombro de Sasuke e começou a se mover. Gemeu ao ouvir o alto e profundo gemido de prazer que deixou os lábios do mais novo.

_You think you're a man_

_but you're only a boy_

_You think you're a man_

_you are only a toy._

_you think you're a man_

_but you just couldn't see_

_You were not man enough to satisfy me._

Afundou os dedos nas costas do mais velho ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava com as pernas. Sentia o irmão indo fundo dentro de si, lentamente. Gemeu e jogou o rosto para o lado, suas unhas deslizando pelas costas bronzeadas, marcando-as em vermelho.

O prazer que sentia era indescritível. Se sentia no céu, completamente em paz e completo. E só sentia tamanho prazer e satisfação com o irmão. Nenhum outro homem poderia satisfazê-lo como Itachi. Nenhum homem poderia completá-lo com Itachi. Nenhum homem o _amaria_ como Itachi. Não importava que os dois eram irmãos. Eles se amavam e isso era só o que importava.

Beijou e arranhou com os dentes o ombro do irmão. Afastou o rosto para o que o mais velho pudesse levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo. Levantou o rosto e roçou seus lábios nos lábios do mais velho, sussurrando um pedido. Imediatamente a velocidade dos movimentos aumentou, o que o obrigou a voltar a apoiar a cabeça do colchão, sua voz não parando de sair por entre seus lábios em forma de gemidos de puro prazer.

**~x~**

Estava no limite e sentia que o irmão também. Prazer. O prazer corria por seu sangue como uma droga, entorpecendo-o, dopando-o, levando-o a querer mais e mais da fonte de tal sensação. E a fonte era o belo corpo de seu irmão mais novo. Sabia que o que sentia por Sasuke era considerado errado pela sociedade, que o que faziam ali naquele momento era considerado um pecado, mas não se importava. Estava com Sasuke e isso já era mais do que o suficiente.

Beijou os lábios vermelhos do mais novo. Seu corpo se movendo mais rapidamente. Estava quase lá e podia ver nos olhos negros de Sasuke que ele também estava quase atingindo aquele ponto máximo de prazer. Continuou a se movimentar o mais rápido que podia. Seus lábios roçavam insistentemente nos do mais novo, seus olhares estavam presos um no outro, seus corpos se moviam em sintonia e então, com um grito silencioso, ambos chegaram ao final.

Encostou a testa na testa de Sasuke e sorriu fracamente para o mais novo. Teve seu sorriso retribuído e um beijo foi depositado em seus lábios. Se retirou de dentro do mais novo e se deitou ao lado deste. Virou o rosto na direção do mais novo e ficou admirando a face bela e cansada enquanto tentava normalizar a própria respiração.

**~x~**

Com a respiração um pouco normalizada, se levantou um pouco e se aproximou do irmão mais velho, deitando com a cabeça apoiada no ombro deste. Sentiu o braço de Itachi passar por suas costas, abraçando-o e puxando-o para seu colo. Abraçou o mais velho e fechou os olhos. Estava a um passo de cair no sono.

-Aproveitou a noite, Sasuke? - riu ao escutar a provocação do irmão, mas suspirou ao sentir os dedos do mais velho deslizando por suas costas em uma suave carícia.

-Com certeza. - respondeu se aninhando no colo de Itachi.

Sentiu um beijo ser depositado em seu cabelo e sorriu. Pôde sentir quando o irmão puxou o edredom, que estava em um lado da cama, para cobrir aos dois. Suspirou ao se abraçado pelos braços fortes do irmão, mas não pôde impedir que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Pouco tempo depois, dormiu.

_man (man)_

_boy (boy)_

_man (man)_

_toy (toy)_

Encarava o corpo de suco a sua frente. Suas pálpebras estavam quase se fechando. Sentia sono. Muito sono. Acordou um pouco ao sentir uma mão bagunçar seu cabelo. Logo, a figura de seu irmão mais velho surgiu a sua frente. O observou pegar um copo e colocar um pouco de suco. Voltou a olhar para o próprio copo.

- Sabe, Sasuke? - desviou o olhar para o irmão assim que o ouviu - Eu estive pensando... Quer dançar hoje à noite? - piscou algumas vezes, mas ao ver o olhar malicioso e o sorriso que o irmão escondia enquanto bebia o suco, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Claro. - respondeu, sorrindo para o irmão.

Se todas as noites que eles dançassem terminasse como terminou a noite anterior, então eles dançariam por muitas noites ainda.

_You think you're a man_

_but you're only a boy_

_You think you're a man_

_you are only a toy._

_you think you're a man_

_but you just couldn't see_

_You were not man enough to satisfy me._

**Owari**

**Notas da Autora: **_Er... Oi? *autora vermelha até o último fio de cabelo*_

_Kami-sama, eu nunca escrevi uma fanfic tão cheia de amassos! OO_

_Eu devo estar com algum problema..._

_Mas, fora isso..._

_Espero que tenha gostado da fanfic Kuran-san. Espero que, apesar de ser um festival e beijos e coisas do gênero, a fanfic tenha lhe agradado. ^^_

_Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada._


End file.
